


Red Thread

by BlackMaya



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, MangaPokeshipping, Oldrivalshipping, SpecialShipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMaya/pseuds/BlackMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of friendship that could be a romance in another lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Thread

Red gave out a silent sigh as he walked down the road of Viridian Forest. He wore his usual attire- usual red cap, usual black shirt worn below his usual red jacket and his usual maong pants, and last but not the least, his rubber shoes.

His hand held his yellow pokegear. A wire was connected to the earphone plug, while the rest of the earphone wire was hidden under his shirt, except for the earphones stuck in his ears.

Red paid no attention to his surroundings. Only one question rang through his mind as he lowered the volume of the music playing.

_When will I get a girl?_

He's now twenty-seven! And yet… He's still single. Single. Not in a relationship. S. I. N. G. L. E. Red couldn't believe it at all. He's the champion of Kanto! Girls throw themselves at him every single time he passes by them. And yet he can't find the girl of his dreams in any of those girls! It's like fate or destiny had stopped him.

" _How pitiable… He's still single?_ " He heard a girl whisper.

" _I think so…_ " came the reply of the girl's companion.

Red looked at his surroundings. Couples. Couples everywhere. He took out his map (Town Map! Available only in PokeCenters! It's all for free!) and looked around the Viridian City area.

Viridian C-Park.

_Right. No wonder._

Red stopped himself from making a noticeable sigh. Of all the places he had to pass, it would be Viridian Couple Park.

He walked away as if he never heard it and went to a lake hidden beneath the green forest.

The view was breathtaking. The lake sparkled with sun's glimmer, the goldfish pokemon jumped up and down the clear blue water, and the pidgeys sang in great harmony as they sat in the flapping their wings in amusement. And in the middle of everything of the beautiful view stood an old lady. Her hands were raised just below her chest, and her head was raised up looking at they clear sky.

'Did a family member of hers die…?' He thought silently as he walked the opposite direction of where the lady is. He sat near the lake and just looked at his reflection. His mind was blank. His hands trembled for no specific reason.

Red took out his pokegear that kept on vibrating in his pocket. The message came from his father- Green Oak. Red knew immediately why his father called him.

"Father." He greeted as soon as they were connected. "Is mother alright?"

"Yes. She wants to see you." Green replied.

"Oh," Red said with a smile. "Yes. I'll be there in a flash!"

"Good." And with the last reply, the call ended.

Red suppressed himself to shout in joy. Oh, how we missed his mother's smile, food, and the sound of her mother cuddling to his father! He remembered the day he left his father's manor.

* * *

" _Red, please fulfill our wish…" Blue spoke under the pressure of the headache. "Become the Kanto Region Champion…"_

" _But mother! You condition… Father's condition…" Red looked at his parents. Both lay in the bed with red cheeks and foggy air coming out of their mouths._

" _Please hear our last plea…" Blue pleaded as she coughed violently._

" _Mother!" Red stood up and placed his hand on her mother's forehead and said, "Yes… I will do your wish…"_

_And so he went on a journey. The first week of his journey was just like any other trainers setting off. He was ten and naïve. He fell for her mother's trickery._

" _Whoa… what!" He asked through the video call. "Y-you both were never in any sort of… illness! You… Mother, how could you? I could have just stayed there and helped Father with his research!"_

" _Nonsense!" Blue pouted. "Green did his best to act! You should take on the journey! I'm not letting you in this house until you become the champion!"_

" _Weh!" Red sounded disbelieving. The video call ended before he could continue to protest._

* * *

Red chuckled. He realized how naïve he was. He looked at his right and found the old lady looking at him with a smile.

"Whoa!" He moved away. "I mean… Hello?" He wasn't sure on how he didn't feel the presence of the old lady.

"Hello…" The old lady said with another gentle smile. "I sat beside you, because you looked happy reminiscing the past."

Oh so it wasn't because of his charm? One way or another he thought the old lady would set him up with a nice young petite girl.

"I see." He simply replied and stood up. "I better return to Pallet Town…"

"Oh, dear me! I forgot!" The old lady exclaimed and took out a small photo from her bag. "Do you know Green Oak and Blue Oak?"

"Oh, yes, I do. May I ask why?" Red replied.

"Oh, could you please take me to them? I miss my friends!" The old lady pleaded.

Red nodded with a smile. He wasn't sure on how he would explain it to his parents. He brought an old lady instead of his girlfriend. Just perfect!

* * *

The world now has really changed. It used to be all green, but now with the advancement of technology… Well it wasn't the same to when he started his journey.

Route 1 now had rocky pathways, and small hills to climb. Red wasn't sure on how long it would take them to reach his hometown with the lady's pace.

No, no. The lady he's accompanying wasn't slow, instead… the old lady was quite a helper. She would help every single person she meets on the way. She would carry heavy luggage to the point that some men even tried to give their job to her while they thought of resting!

Red wasn't pissed. He was impressed. He felt insecure though. With such a helpful lady… and him being a champion who merely thought of going back home… Well, he felt bad that he never helped many people before. Sure, he defeated Team Rocket, but he never bothered to help minor problems such as helping people to do their jobs.

It took them half a day to reach Pallet Town. He enjoyed the trip the two of them had together. The old lady herself travelled Kanto Region back when she was young! She told him different stories, which sometimes felt unreal. But the again, compared to him defeating Team Rocket, hers sounded more realistic.

"Mother! Father!" Red called out outside the huge mansion.

"Eh! They are your parents?" The old lady, who introduced herself late as Yellow, exclaimed.

Red gave a grin. "Yup."

"So now I know where the cockiness comes from…" Yellow teased.

"Not cool. So not cool, lady." Red pouted in response just as the huge gates before them.

"I missed you!" Blue came out of the door and ran towards their direction.

"I missed you too, Mother!" Red said as he opened his arms ready and ran. When they were almost near to hug, he hugged no one.

Em-ba-ras-sing.

"I missed you, Yellow!" Blue said as she hugged the old lady.

"I missed you too, Blue!" Yellow returned the hug tightly.

"I… I'm not missed." Red stated darkly as he dropped to the ground as fake tears came out of his red orbs.

"Of course, we wouldn't. We keep seeing you on TV." Green said from behind.

"Father, no hug?" Red asked jokingly.

Green opened his arms wide.

"No thanks." Red said with eyes as huge as saucer plates. He didn't expect his father to do that.

* * *

Red was able to spend time with Yellow for three weeks, then she went on a journey to see all those things Red had told her in Kanto.

Red was able to find the girlfriend he was searching for- Misty. (With a few tips from Yellow, he knew how to get the girl of his dreams.) She was redhead, boyish yet stylish, beautiful to Red. Whenever the two of them were together, Red would think of Yellow. Just like now as he and Misty sit together on his couch watching TV.

"Red?" Misty called out.

"Y-yes?" He asked with a jolt hidden with his  _perfect_  smile.

"I can't believe you weren't listening… again!" Misty bellowed. Her fist then encountered Red's cheeks in a matter of seconds. "We're over!"

"W-wait!" Red grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a deep hug. "I'm nervous…"

"Nervous? For what?" Misty asked as tears trickled down her cheeks. She felt like she was drifting away from her lover in every meeting

He whispered the answer to Misty with a smirk present on his lips. Misty's cheeks went blazing red after she heard the answer. She said goodbye in a barely audible voice and dashed out of Red's house.

A few weeks passed and he received a letter addressed to him. It read:

 _Hi Red! Granny Yellow here! (Oh don't pout like that; I am_ old _and_ young _at the same time!)_

_Have you heard of the Battle Tower in Unova? I heard it's where the strongest trainers are! Why don't you try it out? I want to try it too… but…_

_I can't._

Red stopped reading for a while. Battle Tower? Wow, Yellow was like the updater of his surroundings. He never heard of the Unova Region at all! Perhaps he shall try.

 _I can't move my body already. You will probably receive this letter around the time when I cannot move nor speak already. Now, now! You might be thinking, '_ why am I receiving this letter? _'_

_Well the answer Young Man… because I want you to have the book of travels. It's my album. And I want you to keep it, Young Man._

_Come here okay? I'm sure I'm still alive by the time you read this… -_-_

_Love,_

_Granny Yellow (No comment on that, Young Man!)_

Red didn't know whether to feel happy or depressed about the letter. Yellow fell ill? Yellow… might die?

Red's parents are still well! But Yellow? They are just- Of course… Yellow is older by five years to Green and Blue. But age… It is just a bunch if numbers!

Red didn't dilly dally any longer, he left a letter for Misty and his parents and left the safety of his manor.

* * *

Red went to Viridian City in a matter of twenty minutes flat. He was breathing heavily when the door to Yellow's house opened. A girl with blue pigtails appeared in front of the door and greeted him. She wore a large scientist like coat, a yellow shirt, and

"You must be Red?" She asked with a faint smile.

He gave out a small nod as he took another deep breath. "Yes, I am Red. I- is Yellow in?"

The girl gave out a nod and opened the door wider for Red to enter.

"Grandma Yellow is in the bedroom…" The girl in pigtails said as she pointed up. "She's-!"

Red ran up not even thinking of what the girl was about to say.

"Yellow!" He opened the door and saw a boy with black hair and golden teary eyes holding the hands of the bedridden lady.

"Young Man!" exclaimed the old lady. Red found it heartbreaking to see the lady he treated as a family pale and sick in a bed that doesn't even seem to be comfortable. Not one bit!

"You must be Red," the teen said with a nod. He raised his hands for shaking. "The name's Gold. Nice to meet cha!"

"Nice to meet you too, Gold." Red smiled- a smile that meant: Please leave us alone for the moment.

Gold seemed to understand and waved his hands as he left the room, "I'll be back soon, Grandma!"

"O-okay, Gold!" Yellow squeaked out a reply.

* * *

Red told Yellow different other stories. He gave her food like honey, cherries, and many other sweets. He read her gospels, dark stories, and children stories.

On her last breath, she said to Red with a smile, "Maybe in the next life…"

"In the next life what?" Red asked shaking the old woman lightly, but she was already gone. Her chest stopped moving up and down…

"M-maybe in the next life that we would have…" Red said as he hugged Yellow. "Maybe in the next life we could see each other again…"

* * *

Two months later, Red stood in front of the altar with Misty. They shared their vows and finally, they were one.

Red still looks at his memoir of Yellow- an old hat- whenever he feels down. Misty never understood why Yellow was such an important person to Red. And neither did he.

Yellow told him once, "I can see a thin red thread in your pinky!"

Maybe it was the red thread of love? Maybe they were fated for each other? He would never know…

Not until his next life that is…

* * *

**~END~**


End file.
